Rilayaphobia
by MelodyGrace1809
Summary: How do Maya and Riley react when someone tells them they are gay? Do they ignore it, or do they react? I do not own girl meets world, and trust me, I am a better writer than I am summarizer.
1. Chapter 1

I sit in the window, waiting for Maya. She went home last night instead of staying here, so when she shows up, we can go to school.

She turns up at 7:00, and we crawl out of the window, and walk to the subway. "How ya doin, honey?" She asks me once we get onto the subway.

"I'm great, Maya. Life is amazing, all my insecurities are gone..." I pause after that little lie before continuing "And I have you, so..."

I put my arm around her, but she shrugs it off, "Woah Riles, okay we get it, your life is great. No need to go crazy" She looks around the subway car nervously.

"Do I ask you now?' I question out loud, smiling. She turns her head back to me and grins goofily. "How ya doin, Peaches?"

"Y'know what, Riley? I'm doing fine." She nods as she says this, loosening up slightly. I didn't realize that she was tense, and I don't remember when she turned tense either.

We reach the stop for school, where Farkle, Lucas and Zay are waiting for us, talking hushedly. We casually walk up to them, and all together we stroll into school. Farkle the first one to greet us, breaking the silence.

"So, Maya, anything particular happen yesterday?" Before he can continue, Maya rushes to him and bumps into his side with her hips, her face serious. Farkle looks serious as well, disappointed. The last time I remember him looking like that, he wanted me to tell Maya about Lucas after we got back from Texas.

Maya examines Lucas' and Zay's faces, pointing to them, and then whispers something to them. They shake their heads in a defensive way, then Maya recoils and relaxes. She looks at Farkle desperately before returning to my side, and we continue into school.

* * *

My first class is science. I am in class with Farkle and Smackle, as Lucas, Zay and Maya have class separately.

My lab partner is Marly Evans. Since high school has a thing about putting us in class groups of ability for science in particular, I ended up in the smart class. Surprisingly, Marly is actually quite a smart cookie too.

Obviously Farkle and Smackle are lab partners. It was meant to be.

Marly and I begin our assignment. I get her the equipment and she starts drawing out a table. While at the equipment cupboards, I meet Farkle. "Why were you and Maya acting weird this morning?"

He looks hesitant to reply, but then sighs and tells me "Remember when i knew you still liked Lucas, and I told you you had to tell Maya.?" I nod in reply, listening intently now. "Maya has to tell you something. I can't tell you for her, but just let her know she's on a warning with me"

"Okay" I respond before collecting the last component and sliding back into my seat next to Marly

"Got everything, Riley?" She asks me, looking up from her book.

"Yeah" I reply, placing everything on the table. She begins to arrange them as I draw my own table in my book.

"So, Riley, what was going on with you and Farkle?" She suddenly asks me, just as I draw the last line.

I look up at her with a blank face and respond "Oh, Nothing..."

"Y'know, Riley, you don't have to trust me or anything. I know your dad and I didn't exactly start off on the best terms at the start of the year. But I wouldn't mind being your friend"

Wow. I never considered Marly Evans as a friend of mine. She sounds genuine. I don't know, though, people tell me that I trust people too much. I look up at Farkle, who is on the desk next to me. He heard it all, and he looks confused.

"Yeah, Marly, I'm sorry. No, I don't judge you or anything. It's just that..."

Marly looks glad that I am going to be friends with her. As I pause, I look up at Farkle. He looks slightly shocked, but I think I see a hint of happiness in his eyes.

"It's just that Maya was acting weird this morning" I whisper now, too quiet for Farkle to hear, "And Farkle knows why"

"Ah, I see it. So you and your girlfriend are having a fight" She has always been sassy, I don't think she can help it.

"My WHAT NOW?" Okay, but that remark might have been going too far. I stand up and slam my hand down on the table as I shout. The whole class looks up at me from their work. The force from my hand on the table knocks over a test tube, which then rolls onto the floor and smashes loudly in the silence I caused.

"Everyone get back to your work!" The teacher shouts, and hushed whispering occurs as students resume their experiments. The teacher then walks up to my table with a dustpan and brush, setting them on the floor. "Are you girls okay?" She asks us. We both nod in silence, and she sweeps up the mess on the floor. "Now, be careful" she warns us, carrying the broken glass to the trash can.

I then turn to Marly, having calmed down. "Why would you say that, Marly?"

She looks offended. "What, it's only the truth. I can't help it, I tell it like it is, kid. Riley, you and Maya... you're practically dating. Nobody here acts like you do except all the girlfriends and boyfriends. And if it's any consolation, you and her would be the longest freshmen relationship. And the first gay one" I shudder at the word. No. I refuse to accept being called that... that word.

I look toward Farkle, who hasn't moved much since I shouted. His face is solemn, and he nods, as if he knows exactly what is happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Next lesson is Geography. Maya, Farkle and Lucas have this class together, and I have it with Zay and Isadora. The class is mostly uneventful.

Afterwards we have history. The only class with my dad, and the only class with all 5 of my friends.

I find it difficult tooking at Maya, and it's much easier that she is sitting behind me.

When I am sat down, I feel a slight amount of tension. Marly is also in this class. Looking to my left, I see Farkle, who is staring in Maya's direction. When I glance at Maya, she is scowling at him back. I then turn to Lucus. Him and Zay are whispering extremely quietly. Smackle is writing in her book, seemingly unphased.

I turn to the front before Maya, or anyone else, notices me observing.

"Something's happened." Dad declares.

"Nothing. Nothing is happening, nothing happened, just teach us dad." I attempt to avoid the subject. The one person ai forgot to look at was Marly. I turn to the right. She is looking at me. When her eyes meet mine, I instantly avert my vision.

"Why are you so on edge, Riley? Tell me, what's going on." I hear a slight giggle escape Marly's mouth. "Do you know what it is, Miss Evans?"

She jumps back defensively. "What, me? No! How could I possibly be part of the story when it's only ever these six? No, I don't have a clue!" She dramaticizes.

At least she's not blurting out her opinions to the whole class... well not all the opinions.

But I can hear the whispers. I can sense that a lot of people already know. Above all, I hear Maya's whisper right behind my head.

Quiet at first. "shut up... shut up" and slow. Repeating "Shut Up..." then getting louder and quicker until she stands up "SHUT UP EVANS" All eyes are now on her.

She strides to Marly's desk and stands over her.

"Oh, the queer little pancake, what are you gonna do?" I gasp. So this was what Maya was freaking out about this morning.

Maya grabs her by the collar, but is interrupted my my dad. "Miss Hart. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Regret?" She lets go of Marly, and slowly strolls to the front of the class. "Regret?" She repeats, this time sounding as if the word is ridiculous.

Facing my dad, she is about four fifths of his height. She spreads her arms out.

"Tell me what I'm going to regret, Matthews. Will I regret justice? Will I regret pummeling a bully?"

She returns to Marly and shoves her shoulder, almost lightly.

"Maya-" my dad tries.

"No. I won't allow this to happen. She targeted Riley. She targeted my friendship. I won't take that lightly. Riley, I had to keep it from you. I'm sorry you found out the way you did."

"How do you...?"

"I told her." Farkle pipes up. "In geography, last lesson. I told her what happened in science."

Maya shoves Marly again, harder this time. The girl grabs on to the desk so she doesn't fall over.

"Maya, stop."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why should I stop?" Maya aggressively replies to My Dad.

She shoves Marly off her chair, and darts around the table, standing over the girl.

Marly doesn't look like she is defending herself much "See. So aggressive. Why you gotta be that way, Hart?" She smirks. Maya kicks her in the side, winding the girl, who immediately moves her hand to cover where Maya kicked her.

"Maya, please" I call this time. I don't notice most of the class running out of the doors, probably told to by my father.

She kicks the girl again "Don't treat me and Riley that way. Don't call us that... that word." She spits at Marly. Lucas and Zay are rushing to the blonde, trying to pull her away. She shoves them off, but they manage to pull her away, not before she kicks the brunette with enough force that sends her sliding towards the wall. I look away. I hear Farkle and Smackle help the girl up, and Maya screaming "She doesn't deserve the help!"

I run to my father, who looks solemn. Zay and Lucas drag Maya outside, resisting the whole time. "It's okay, Riley" my dad comforts me.

"Will she be in trouble?" Farkle and Smackle walk Marly out of the other door, toward the nurse.

"Sorry, Riley, she will be in a lot of trouble."

* * *

The first place I go is the Nurse's Office. Marly is lying on the bed with an ice pack held against her head, and another against her knee. I notice a bruise on her forehead.

"Why are you here, Matthews? I got my fair share of beating up today"

"I'm here to check if you're okay" I say shyly.

"I'm fine" she spits, turning her head away.

"Marly, you know it isn't right to say what you did."

"Go away, Matthews. I don't need your pity. Go check on your girlfriend. If she isn't already expelled."

* * *

Fine. I head to the Principal's office, and look through the tiny window. Maya is sitting there silently, in front of the Principal.

I don't open the door, or move, but I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see my dad and Katy Hunter walking my way. I move out of the way for them to enter, and my Dad says "Probably best if you come too, Riley." So I follow them into the small room.

"Mrs Hunter, are you aware that your daughter beat up another girl in class?" the principal starts.

Katy looks shocked "Why would my daughter do that?"

I speak up "she was only trying to defend me"

"No, riley, shut up, it was all me. It's not your fault"

"Maya!" I gasp at her.

"shhh" she's more aggressive then usual. It makes me quiet. I don't know why she doesn't want them to know, but I don't want to annoy her more. She crossed the line enough today, I don't know what she'd do.

The nurse walks in with Marly right behind her. She sits in the corner, and the nurse leaves.

"Miss Evans, what do you have to say about the event? Did you in any way initiate it?" The head teacher asks the girl, who is still holding an ice pack to their head.

"Why would I ask for blondie to beat me up?" She asks defensively. Neither of them are mentioning the cause. That Marly called us gay. Why not?

"Not true. Marly told me and Maya that we-"

"Thaaat we should stop. That's all. No, Marly told me to stop and I should have listened." Maya interrupts me.

"Mr Matthews, what do you have to say about this?"

Reluctantly, he doesn't seem to have any choice but to say it was Maya's fault. He doesn't know the cause. Yet.

"Miss Hart begun beating Miss Evans up after she said something... I don't remember what she said, but Maya claimed it was directed negatively towards her and my daughter's friendship."

"Miss Evans, where is your mother?" The head teacher asks softly.

"I dunno, probably off with someone else" she whispers in reply, too soft for the principal to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I don't know." She repeats, louder, leaving the last part out. As if on cue, her phone buzzes. She looks at the screen, seems slightly angry, then up at the head teacher, who allows her to answer it, noticing that it's her mom.

"Hey mom... no I'm fine... NO, I didn't do anything! Why not? Yeah, they got her in trouble... bye mom" she hangs up, looking somewhat embarrassed. "My mom can't make it today." Is her simple statement. The muffled voice on the phone sounded angry.

"Miss Evans, did you in any way initiate Miss Hart's 'attack'"

"Of course not!" She dramaticises. "Why would I say anything hurtful against my dear friend? In fact, Riley and I just made new friends this morning, isn't that right, Riley?"

I hang head and nod. She knows I can't lie. But neither of them want me to tell them what Marly was calling me and Maya.

"Well, I think we can all agree that Maya's record is not as clean as Marly's. But Marly, yours is not completely clean, remember. Miss Evans, it is not routine no ask for a suggestion as to what punishment to give your 'attacker', however it may be appropriate. Although, that's all it is. A suggestion."

"Suspension? Expulsion?" Marly mutters, and Maya and Katy gasp in unison.

"No, sir, my daughter hasn't been bad at all recently." Katy rushes, nervously.

"I only wish to consider Marly's point of view. Nothing that drastic is to be called for. However, I believe it is appropriate for Maya to receive on site suspension for the rest of the week."

"On site?" Katy asks, trembling.

"Yes, Mrs Hunter. It means Maya will have to attend school, however will not be allowed to socialize with friends during lunch hour, and in classes will be held separately. And it will go on her record. If that's all, dismissed."

Today is Tuesday, so Maya will be 'on site suspended' for the rest of today, tomorrow, Thursday and Friday. That shouldn't be so bad... should it?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't know much about American school lessons or timetables, so I have written it based on my knowledge and what I'm used to, so sorry if it's not according directly to the American system.**

* * *

"Peaches?"

"Yes, Riles?"

I understand now why she didn't want me to touch her on the subway. Because she was worried what people were thinking. We're in the bay window now, sitting with our backs against the side, feet touching.

I pause before asking her "Why didn't you tell the principal what Marly said?"

I decide that is the best question to ask, without directly asking her why she beat Marly up. I'm glad her Mom and Shawn didn't ground her, because I think they know she and I both wouldn't last without seeing each other in school or home.

Mom and Dad are still worried, though, that she could have anger problems and she could harm me, but I'm convinced that she wouldn't do anything to me.

She has been staring at my face, examining it. "I don't want them to know about it. Why aren't you worried that I'm going to hurt you?"

"How could I see you hurting me?" It sounds ridiculous, because I just can't imagine her harming anything, let alone me. Then again, the events did happen this morning, I didn't imagine them.

"Everyone seems to think I will. My Mom and Dad..." she smiles weakly, still happy that she can call Shawn her Dad. Then her smile fades, and her expression becomes one of worry and anger. "They want to send me to a psychiatrist."

"Isn't that a good thing, you're going to get help?"

"I don't need help!" She shouts, suddenly hitting the seat beside her, making the bay window shake, and I feel it beneath me. "Sorry" she hangs her head a little, calming down.

"Peaches-"

"Don't you think it seems right?" She interrupts me. "What Marly said?"

"What do you mean? Look, Maya, I reacted the same way! I got mad, I hit the table. What do you mean she's right? She isn't!"

"Riles... you call me peaches, I call you honey. We never sit apart and can't live without talking to each other."

I'm staring out of the window now. I might look like I'm not paying attention, but I am. This must be what it was like when I interrogated her about becoming me.

"We take a million selfies a day, never argue and if we do it's serious" she continues. "We gaze into each other's eyes, hold hands and dance and sing, and sleep together"

"I call that friendship Maya, what's wrong with that?"

"What would other people think about it. It sure looks gay to me, if I think about it." She argues.

"You're just listening to Marly. You're not..." I pause. I don't want to say it. "I'm not gay Maya, and neither are you" I say quietly. She looks withdrawn now, still angry.

"Why are you so worked up about it?" I ask, concerned now, putting my hand gently on her knee.

"It's fine, Riley" she kicks my hand off. "I gotta go, we have school and I have therapy tomorrow. And I think I need to be on my best behavior."

* * *

We make our way to school together in silence, then break apart during first period. We don't have the class together, I just hope people don't talk too much, and that it hasn't spread.

She meets an assistant, who is set to accompany throughout the lessons, and keep an eye on her for the school days.

After the first lesson, I see her and the assistant teacher walking by. She glances in my direction, but we have to walk separately. I have chemistry next, so I plan to ask Marly what everything was about. Hopefully, she is in.

* * *

Thankfully, Marly is well and in school. I see her sat at our desk, and sit beside her before the lesson starts.

"Are you okay, Marly?" I ask her. She seems worried but looks down at the table as if I didn't say anything. Then I look down under the desk and notice a crutch lying on the floor.

"Woah, Marly, what happened?"

"I'm fine, Matthews, it's just sore, so my doctor told me I should use a crutch until it feels better."

"Did your mom say anything?" I ask. I know that, like Maya, Marly's parents split up when she was younger, and she lives with her Mom. It may be the reason that, like Maya, she is outspoken and, sometimes can come across as rude.

"No" comes her short reply. "Hey, Riley, you don't need to pretend to be friendly with me." She tells me. I glance towards Farkle, who is eavesdropping, not subtly at all.

"I want to be friendly. I need to know what's going on, and I want to be your friend."

"Okay, Matthews, but I don't know if blondie will agree with you"

"She can deal with it" I say sternly, and my eyes wander back to a Farkle, who looks taken aback.

* * *

At the first lunch break, I see Maya in a classroom, sitting at the front, writing in her book, taking a bite of her apple. Her legs are propped up against the chair next to her. The teacher looks up at me, disapprovingly, and I back away behind the wall, where I can only be seen by Maya.

She looks up, noticing that the teacher looked out of the window, and smiles half heartedly.

Then I go to eat my lunch with my other friends.

* * *

The next two periods pass by slowly. Every few seconds, I end up glancing at the time, which seems to be ticking by slower each second.

Dueing Lunch, Maya still isn't allowed out, and must stay in her classroom. I meet Lucas and Zay, and we sit with Farkle and Smackle. It still feels strange to have the empty seat next to me where Maya usually sits.

"Riley, what was happening with Marly in Chem earlier?" Farkle asks, concerned.

"She said she wanted to be friends with her" Smackle tells him.

"I know that, but why? You know what she was saying now"

Lucas and Zay look confused, and I need to stop the mini argument. "I need to know what's going on." I say, and Farkle stops shoving Smackle playfully.

"Marly must have had a reason to say what she did, and Maya must have had a reason to react how she did. Right?"

"I wouldn't trust her" Zay comments.

"I would" Lucas smiles, and Zay rolls his eyes.

"You trust everyone, Lucas, you're just like Riley."

"Oh, I am nowhere near as bad as Riley when it comes to putting too much faith in people."

Okay, time to change the subject. "So, did we have any homework?"

* * *

History finally comes, last lesson of the day. My Dad has been told to move some of the seats. Maya has actually taken Marly's seat, in the corner at the front, where Dad can monitor her, and the assistant teacher can sit on the side to keep her 'in check'.

I have moved back one seat to Maya's seat, as Dad thinks it's a good idea to also keep an eye on Marly, who has taken my seat at the front.


	5. Chapter 5

"If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader." My dad begins, reading off the board. "Know who said that?" He asks, looking around the room.

"John Quincy Adams" Farkle shouts.

"Our old school" I add, smiling.

"But I never went to that school. Neither did half the class" Marly protests, earning nods around the classroom.

"Of course not. Your school is now Abigail Adams. So, what did Abigail Adams say?"

Everyone stares back in confusion.

"Man was made for action. She said that were created to act. To do what we believe best for us. And her son agreed that our actions should be inspirational."

"People change people" Maya adds quietly.

"I never learnt that" Marly chimes in.

"Of course you didn't. You weren't with us." Lucas agrees.

"Even I didn't learn that" Smackle says, and I only realize now that she hasn't learnt with us at all.

"Secret of life." I smile. "Don't worry guys, he has a lot to teach you."

"What significance does this have to our lives, then. This is the way you teach, so go ahead. What does this have to do with us? Or does it only have to do with your daughter?" Marly asks.

My dad pauses, takes a deep breath and says "I care about all my students. I know a lot goes on with all people and between all friendship groups. If I ever seem only involved with my daughter's affairs, you know you can always come to me. But Miss Evans, I think you know what I'm talking about."

She sinks back in her chair. "So this is some sort of punishment?"

"No. This is me getting my message across in a way you will remember it. Your actions should change people for the better. Whoever does what will change you, we know that. And this is not it's about physical actions. It's about what you say. How you treat people."

* * *

"I feel like your dad's whole lesson today was aimed at me" Maya looks up from her notebook, sitting across from me in the baywindow.

"It wasn't, Maya. It was everyone. And Marly too. Of course you have some involvement but he does care about you." I try to comfort her.

"I just feel like everybody is talking" I can't say much. I feel the same way.

"Since when has Maya cared what other people say about her?"

"You're right, it seems like something you do." She laughs.

"Cmon, Maya. Let's get this homework done so we can sleep early. I don't want us getting in more trouble tomorrow. And your suspension ends in two days."

"Haha, Riley, you're not the one in trouble." She replies.

"And I don't wanna be!"

I think she's scared to go home. Her mom knows, and surprisingly still allows her to come here. But she isn't talking to anyone much but me. Not her parents, or mine. She's scared, and I think they are too.

* * *

When we walk into school on Thursday, it seems like it has been forever, but I am thankful that her "suspension" ends tomorrow. Same as yesterday, we break apart as she meets the assistant, who looks like she really doesn't want to be "babysitting" Maya any longer.

The warm smile on Maya's face fades instantly and is replaced by a scowl, and she turns her face away from mine, walking away.

"Fags" an older boy yells while passing us, and I notice Maya twitch, itching to go hit him, but restricted by her teacher, not wanting to get in trouble again.

"What did you say?" I shout, and the halls go quiet as the tall boy turns around and stares at me.

"What, you didn't understand me, little girl?"

"Oh I understood you." My heart starts beating in my head.

"Are you going to do something about it?" He steps closer to me.

From the corner of my eye, I see Lucas running closer to me, and I feel him reach my side. On the other side, Maya walks away, pushed by the teacher. She is facing me, shaking her head.

I sigh. "It's not worth it Riley. It's not who you are." Lucas whispers in my ear, tugging my arm. I feel as if he's telling me I'm not like Maya, because I can't do what she did.

But I walk away. "You're not worth it" I spit to the boy, repeating the words he didn't hear from Lucas.

"Okay, okay. Let your boyfriend and your girlfriend fight all your battles." He waves sarcastically.

"Don't talk to her like that" Lucas yells at him, and I get dragged away in the other direction. "It's fine, Riley. I trust you, and I will always fight for you."

"You shouldn't have to" I say once we're in our class, away from the public.

"I will. I care about you, Riley, no matter what happens to you. You shouldn't have to fight for something you didn't start."

* * *

I can't find Maya. She's supposed to come home with me. I've been looking for ten minutes, in the art room, and the cafeteria. I don't know where else she would go. Then I remember she has therapy, and has to be home soon. Maybe she already left?

I get out my phone and call her. Voicemail. "Hey, I just wanted to know if you left early for therapy, or if I should wait here. If not, I'll go home." Then I hang up.

I stroll around, and pass the different classrooms. While passing the nurse's office, the boy who yelled at me earlier stumbles out, a bruise on his cheek.

"Woah, are you okay?" I ask him. He ignores me, and continues walking. "Are you okay!" I shout louder.

"Stay away from me!" He shouts, turning around. "You're lucky I didn't tell on your girlfriend. I told them it was from football." He growls, then walks away.

"What did you do, peaches...?" I whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

~~change of perspective: Maya Hart~~

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The woman sitting across from me sits silently, writing in her book, as I watch the clock pass by second by second. As soon as it reaches the minute she takes a deep breath.

"Maya."

I do nothing but sigh, and she examines my face.

"So a few days ago you... beat up... a girl in your class called Marly Evans."

I wait for a second, breathing deeply, and finally respond. "Yes, Miss Peters." I don't avoid her eyes. I stare into them directly, and I'm pretty sure it makes her feel uncomfortable. "But you already know that."

"I do, Miss Hart, and I also know that you have been internally suspended until tomorrow."

"I have." I roll my eyes slightly.

"Maya, your parents are worried about you, and your teachers too. I know your friend Riley is very dear to you, and she and her father both hold you very high in their standards."

"Pfft" I whisper, just loud enough to hear. "Why are they worried, then?"

"They think..." she pauses with just enough time for me to interject.

"They think I'm a danger. A threat. But I'm not."

"Miss Hart!" She exclaims. I hope I really get to her. She sighs to calm down, and I take a deep breath. "Your family and friends are worried that you may have difficulty controlling your temper and may lash out again. Potentially to comeone closer to you."

I know who she means. Riley. "I would never harm her. Never" I grit my teeth.

"Why?" Like you care. But I feel on the verge. Either of crying or punching something.

"Because she's my best friend, how could you not see that?" I shout louder than I expected to.

"Calm down, Maya, I'm here to listen, and to talk."

I sigh and shrink back into my chair. "What about?'

"I would hate to be rude but it is important to ask. Don't fee like you're in the spotlight or anything, because it's simply important to help you."

"What is it?" I yell, then relax again. "Sorry, ugh, I'm sorry. Please ask me."

"What was your reason for beating up Marly Evans?"

Suddenly, I feel like I'm in a confession, or a police interrogation office. I open my mouth, but no words form. And anyway, I can't tell her the truth. It would get out as fast as anything.

"Are you okay, Miss Hart?"

"N-no of course I'm not okay! Can't you see that?" I cry, tears finally escaping my eyes.

"That's why I'm here to talk, Maya"

~~change of perspective: Riley Matthews~~

I'm worried Maya hurt that guy. Obviously I don't want to believe him, but I'm not sure. Of course I'm not scared of Maya, but I can't tell anyone, or else they'd start worrying for me.

How did Farkle know about this? Could I ask him?

No...

My phone buzzes, and I frantically search for it.

 _Hi, Riley. Went to therapy. Sorry, should have told you_

I guessed that. Quite late response, though. I reply:

 _It's okay. You coming here?_

There is a long wait, and I watch the three dots jump up and down for what seems like forever.

 _Not today._

What a short response for such a long time typing. I debate asking her about the boy who came out of the nurse's office and accused her of beating him up, but I figure she has enough to go through right now, and I don't need to make her think I am doubting her.

My door slowly swings open, and I look up to see my younger brother. "What's going on, Riley?" He asks. I realise that he doesn't actually know about what's going on. He continues "before you tell me nothing is happening, I notice that Dad is more worried than normal, and Mom is too. They looked really scared the other day. What's happening?"

"You're smart, Auggie." I smile.

"When I want to be." He laughs in response.

"It's just something that happened at school." I explain vaguely.

"Were you bullied again?" He asks, and I wonder how he even knows about the first time.

"No, Augs. It's not really that important."

He looks skeptical, but doesn't say anything more, just hugs me, and silently leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aren't you happy your suspension is over, Maya?" I put my happy smile again, slightly faking, because I know things have changed.

Maya's face is blank, staring forward, and she breaks out of her trance. "Yeah." She replies shortly, letting out a breath she was holding in.

"Are you okay?" I ask the worst question possible. I _know_ she's not okay. It's obvious. But I need to break this silence.

"I will be."

"This isn't over, is it?" I lean against her.

"Nowhere near." She doesn't stop staring at something invisible directly in front of her face.

I want to ask her something, any one of the questions swirling in my brain, but I want to give her a break.

"Riles." She says directly.

"Yeah peaches?" I reply innocently.

"If you want to talk to me, you can. You don't have to hold back, you never have."

"Maya, I'll always be innocent and confused and stuff. And even though I know more about the world I know I'm still learning. But I will never be scared of you, even if everyone else tells me to." This is the one thing I'm sure of. "I just don't know where to start, and I don't want to pressure you."

"I can take it." She says, somewhat defensively.

"I know, peaches." I pause, and decide on the one question that has been bugging me since the first time I realized something weird was happening. "Maya, I have just one question..."

"Just one?!" She gasps, laughing a little.

"For now. Everything else can wait." I explain, and she smiles. "Last week Farkle said you were on a warning. Like when I still liked Lucas, and he wanted me to tell you before New Year. He told me to warn you that it was like that. What was he talking about?"

"Um..." she sighs. "He was there when Marly first said something to me. The day before, she was saying the same stuff, and he told me to ignore it, so I did."

"That makes sense, but it seemed more important..." I thought out loud. "I mean, he had no idea you'd break that promise... and..." then I remembered the other think Farkle said. "He said you needed to tell me something." I repeat his words from my memory.

"One question, Riley, remember? You said it!" She joked, laughing, trying to lighten the mood, but I still have no idea what she would want to keep from me. Marly confronting her and making a mere joke doesn't seem dire enough to be on a Farkle warning for.

"Ok, sure. Let's go then, we don't want to be late for school." We get our bags and leave through the window.

* * *

Walking into school on Monday scares me. Everyone's had a weekend to think. It feels like we're being watched, and not just by the freshmen class. News sure gets around quickly in high school.

Nevertheless we still walk in as if nothing happened, but more nervous. "Hey!" I greet the rest of our friend group, trying to stay as cheery as possible.

We all head to history and sit in our normal places, and everything seems to go as if nothing happened last week. My dad looks us all over and sighs, before starting a lesson about the revolutionary war.

I cant find any links to our real lives right now, it maybe I'm not thinking straight. Everything is weird. It's more normal than it's ever been. Farkle and Smackle answer most questions, despite my dad's attempt to get everyone else to try.

This is until I turn around and look at Lucas, who has been extremely quiet. He is shaking uncontrollably, beads of sweat lining his forehead. When he sees me looking at him, he quickly turns his head away.

"Lucas?" I ask, but am interrupted by my dad.

"No talking in class, Miss Mathews." He says, with the most blunt voice I've ever heard him use in my life. My head whips back to the front of the class and my eyes widen.

I open my mouth, ready to query him in utter shock, but I see a helpless look in his eyes that tells me he'll explain later. My mouth closes and I turn to Maya, who shrugs with eyes which must be as wide as mine.

"Head to the front, Riley. Don't forget we're discussing the importance of the battle of Yorktown in the war." My father warns me with the same flat tone of voice.

* * *

"Class dismissed." My dad calls just as the bell rings, and everyone gets up and runs out. I want to follow Lucas and ask him what was wrong, but I also want to ask my dad why he was acting so weird.

I feel like the only clueless one. Everyone is acting like this is normal, but I know it isn't.

"Lucas, wait!" I call, deciding that I can ask my dad later, but he keeps his head down and rushes to Math. So instead, I stand in the middle of class until it is empty, then shrug at my dad.

"You have a class to get to, don't you?" He sighs.

"Drop the act now, Dad, what's going on?! I need someone to actually normal around me for a change." I almost yell.

"Calm down, Riley. It's ok." I finally hear some sincerity in his voice.

"Please explain why you were acting like that earlier." I repeat.

He looks reluctant, but sighs and begins. "Maya's therapist contacted the school and advised that maybe me giving certain student skills special treatment in class gives them the feeling that they can do anything."

"What?!" I gasp. "They're blaming _you_ for what happened?"

He gives a speechless nod. "Cmon now, you're going to be late for Math."


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas and I take Math together in one of the middle skill sets. Since we are the only two of our group, we usually sit next to each other. When I get there, I'm late because I was talking to my dad, and the seat next to me is occupied by Darby.

"You're late, Riley." My teacher says as I try to slip silently into my seat.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just had to ask my history teacher about the homework." I make up. I hear her whisper something under her breath about how parents shouldn't teach their children, then she tells me to sit down.

"Hi, Darby." I smile. "Did Lucas ask to switch with you?"

"Yeah, something about how he isn't ready to talk to you yet." She explains. I look to the other table at the boy, who is sat next to Sarah. He is hunched in his chair, but isn't shaking anymore. It's as if I imagined him in history.

He glances quickly in my direction, and sees me looking. I take the opportunity to shoot a confused annoyed face at him. His eyes look helpless.

"So, Riley." Darby interrupts my thoughts. "How much of what Marly said is true?"

"Did she say something else I don't know about?"

"She's been going on about how obvious it is that you and Maya are in love with each other or something."

"Well... I know we're really close, but we're like sisters... We're not together, and I'm pretty sure we're not gay. Why, do you believe her?"

"Well, you two are really close, and it would be really cute if you guys were the first gay couple. I mean I used to think Maya and Lucas were the cutest couple, but when we got to High School I realized you two are even better. Nobody would judge."

Innocent Darby. She has a point, everything is more possible when you're older and know more about the world. In middle school nobody would dare be gay because they'd be told they're too young to know.

But she's wrong about one thing. We would be judged. We're not even together and we're being judged.

* * *

When class ended I made sure to catch Lucas before he could run away again.

"Lucas, don't go, please. What's wrong?" I grab his shoulder, and he turns around.

"I don't know! Somethings happening, Riley. I'm scared, and annoyed." wow. Lucas isn't usually the one to be scared. "I need to be brave for the group, but how can I do that if I don't know what's happening?"

"You don't need to be brave for all of us." I try to comfort him.

"You don't know everything." He almost growls, then calms down. "You can't help everyone, Riley."

* * *

"Farkle, help me." I don't ask. I tell him.

"People are acting weird?" He assumes, correctly.

"Yes! My dad is being blamed for what Maya did, she's still forced to go to therapy and everyone's scared of her. She still hasn't told me whatever you said she needs to. Some guy made fun of us, then later he claimed Maya beat him up. And Lucas... he isn't okay!" I blurt out.

"Farkle, for some reason, you seem to know everything that's going on. Why?"

He stands in front of me, face emotionless. He obviously already knows everything I just said. "Riley..." he tries to find where to start. "It's unfair that your dad is being blamed for what Maya did, but the educators are usually where psychologists go first. They're the people who influence teens the most."

"You're not on their side?" I mutter.

"Of course not, Riley." He sighs, and lets out the tension in his shoulders. "Maya... she needs time. She's your best friend, you know she will tell you in time. Don't worry about her too much. People will get over what happened, that's how it goes in high school."

I know she's my best friend. But she's distant, I thought when the suspension ended that everything would go back to normal. I guess for things to go away, they have to get worse first. _That's_ how it's goes in high school.

"She's under pressure. I can't tell you if she really beat up that kid, I don't know, but it is possible. But don't be one of those people who are scared of her."

"I would never..." I trail off.

"She needs a safe place right now. Someone who treats her the same." He explains. "To trust."

"So she doesn't turn into the person everyone think she is." I guess, and he nods. "Lucas? What about him? How does he tie into this?"

"I think it's because he doesn't."

"What?" It doesn't make sense.

"Since he came to our school, he's been in with us, he's been your crush, or Maya's. Your boyfriend. Your protector. But now, he didn't know anything that was going on."

I think back to when we left the subway, and Maya tackle jumped Farkle. When she said something to Lucas, he shook his head. He didn't know anything.

"But I told him he doesn't have to protect us anymore."

"People fall apart in high school, Riley. He doesn't know who he is if he's doesn't have to protect you guys. Look, I might be wrong, but just give him his time."


End file.
